


Sometimes Pretending is the Best Solution

by Julian_M_Wright



Series: The Book of Castiel: The Humanity Testament [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_M_Wright/pseuds/Julian_M_Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets checked in a motel with Dean and learns that sometimes it's just best to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Pretending is the Best Solution

"One King?" asked the plump balding man at the reception counter.

"What-? No!" Dean refused quickly. "Two singl- "

"Dean," Cas interrupted. "I have no need for sleep."

"Yes, you  _do_. It's what  _we humans_  do and need."

"I understand but I do not require human necessities to sustain this body, not while I am in possession of it. This body can function without the sleep you humans need, as long as I will it to. Hence, there is no need for two beds."

"You don't unde-"

Before Dean could argue back, the man handed him a motel key, lips curled into a smile and winked at him, "One King it is."

Cheeks flushing bright red, Dean snatched the keys wordlessly and stormed off to the motel room, not pausing to see if Castiel was following him. Castiel could feel embarrassment and a bit of anger coming out in waves from his charge but did not understand the reason behind those emotions.

_Why was Dean embarrassed and angry? Was it because I refused to let him get me a bed?_

As the puzzled angel arrived at the closed door of the room (that Dean had slammed shut without leaving it open for said angel), he was left with another pondering question.

_Why did Dean not wait for me before he closed the door?_

Not that it was much of a big deal as the angel could just 'pop' into the room anyway.

And so, that was what he proceeded to do, which earned him a glare from Dean in return, whilst the human was in the middle of taking off his shirt.

Clearly, there was so much he had to learn regarding the aesthetics of the human mind and emotions.


End file.
